Natural Born Kenan
"Natural Born Kenan" is the sixth episode of season four of Kenan & Kel, which first aired on September 11, 1999. Summary Directly after Kyra's birthday party, Kenan begins to wonder why he has never seen anything he owned as a baby since his family has videos and pictures of Kyra, but none of him. His parents tell him that the reason they don't have any Baby-Kenan stuff is because it all got ruined during a flood in their basement when Kenan was a baby. Kenan doesn't believe this and goes down to the basement to look for his baby stuff (Only to succeed in finding a picture of Kyra as a baby, while Kel succeeds in getting his head stuck inside a knight's helmet he found, as well as breaking a pipe). Kenan begins to get the idea that the reason there aren't any baby stuff of him is because his parents didn't know him as a baby. He begins to think he is adopted. Kenan goes to get a copy of his birth certificate, only to find the certificate of a boy named Kevin Rockmore , who was born on the same day as him, as well as at the same hospital, and Kel speculates that Kenan was switched at birth. The secretary who gave him the birth certificate tells Kenan that he would be surprised how many babies were switched at birth, and that it was very possible for him to have been switched. After having various dreams about who his real parents are (a king and queen, eskimos, and Kevin soon replacing Kenan), Kenan and Kel manage to track down Kevin's parents, George and Margaret Rockmore and go to meet them. Once there, Kenan begins to have second thoughts about meeting them and realizes that whether he was switched at birth or not, Roger and Cheryl have always been his parents. But Kel refuses to leave, saying that he didn't wake up at the crack of dawn for nothing. They find out that George, Margaret and Kevin are of a different skin color and, therefore, cannot be Kenan's parents. Trivia * This episode's plot goes from there being no pictures of Kenan as a baby to Kenan being switched as birth. Kenan being switched has almost nothing to do with why there are no baby pictures of him. Kenan most likely forgot about his baby pictures. * Technically speaking, even if Kenan was adopted, checking his birth certificate wouldn't do him any good, because when a person is adopted, the names of the birth parents are taken off and the adoptive parents' names take their place. * Kel spends the majority of this episode wearing a knight's helmet from Kenan's basement. * Roger says in this episode that he took Kyra on a roller-coaster, unbuckled her seat belt and held her out. However, this is very dangerous and illegal as Kyra could have gotten seriously injured or killed and Roger could've been arrested. *Kenan's birthday is March 23, 1982, revealed in his birth certificate. Running Gags *Kel telling everyone that Kenan is an alien. *Kel Breaking pipes. *Roger telling stuff about Kyra instead of Kenan. Quotes * Kenan- "There's gotta be some kind of explanation for all this." * Kel- "Yeah, I know; I broke the pipe, water came out." * Kenan- "I'm not talking about the broken pipe- Wait. Maybe there's no baby stuff of me because my parents didn't know me when I was a baby. Maybe they're not really my parents." * Kel- "See, you're an alien!" * Kenan- "(Groans) I'm not an alien, man, but... I think I'm adopted!" * Kel- "(Gasps) Adopted?" * Kenan- "Yeah! Adopted!" * Kel- "Your parents adopted an alien?!" Category:Episodes Category:Season 4